Perdida de la Inocencia
by Milenary
Summary: Estaba sola en aquel enorme lugar, los gemidos se escuchaban, no muy lejanos de donde estaba, junto a los disparos de la otra persona que como yo, estaba viviendo una pesadilla de la cual queria pronto despertar con vida
1. Chapter 1

N.A: No soy dueña de los personajes de Resident Evil, pero si lo soy de esta historia y los Oc que aparezcan en ella.

* * *

Perdida de la Inocencia

Los pasillos estaban oscuros, mientras camino sola entre ellos, mis pequeños pasos son lo único que se puede escuchar, la escasa luz que me dan las lámparas de mis lados son lo que me permiten ver, lo que hacía no más de seis horas, era un lugar lleno de vida.

Dejo de caminar un momento, escucho algo, pero no eran voces de los investigadores que estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar, estos son…¿Gemidos? ¿Qué estará pasando?, la única razón por la cual salí de mi habitación fue porque me dio un poco de hambre, pero ahora tras ver la sangre de los pasillos y que mi hogar estaba en tal silencio mortal, ya no la tengo, ahora tengo el estómago revuelto, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Al final del pasillo puedo ver una silueta, camina cojeando mientras los gemidos se escuchan más detalladamente y claros, aquella silueta mira lentamente como si estuviera perdido, no sé lo que es ya que donde está caminando no hay una luz para verlo, con una torpeza que asombra que estuviera parado, gira su cabeza para verme, comienza a caminar por el pasillo, ¿quiere alcanzarme?

A medida de que se acerca, gracias a la luz, puedo verlo, es un hombre se quién es, porque en varias ocasiones él me ha contestado mis preguntas de bioquímica cuando no sabía que significaba algo, tengo que taparme mi nariz, olía a putrefacción, de esa que el fallecido ya ha tenido varios meses sin ser enterrado, ese hombre a medida de que se acerca, puedo fijarme en más detalles, la piel en proceso de descomposición, ya no tenía parte del pelo, sus brazos estaban heridos y si me fijo bien, cerca del cuello había una mordida humana, gracias a eso se le podía ver la carne y un poco del esqueleto….¿Qué….Qué había pasado?. Los gemidos se hicieron claros, inconscientemente comencé a alejarme de la criatura, tengo miedo pero no puedo gritar, veo que la criatura levante sus brazos para alcanzarme, no sé cómo pude reaccionar pero antes de darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo desesperada para alejarme de él.

Llego a mi habitación y como puedo muevo las cosas para tapar la puerta, lo suficiente como para que esa cosa no entre, pero a la vez para que sea fácil de mover para cuando quiera salir, tengo que pedir ayuda, porque se, por mi edad, que sola no podre salir viva…Porque si, gracias a esa cosa, ya se lo que ocurrió en mi hogar, los gritos que ignore si lo pienso bien pedían ayuda, no sé si debo alegrarme o sentirme más aterrada de lo que ya de por sí estoy…Estoy viva, pero rodeada de esas cosas, y temo de que si salgo de mi habitación le de la mano a la muerte….

Quiero vivir, apenas tengo 8 años y tengo una vida por delante, pero si no pienso bien que hare cuando salga, si no tengo algo con que defenderme lo más probable es que me encuentre con otro de esos seres y no tenga la misma suerte de salir ilesa.

Miro mi habitación, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que me sirva de arma, fijo mi mirada en un simple paraguas azul al extremo de mi cama, creo que puedo usarlo, si aprovecho mi estatura y mi ingenio, ese paraguas se puede convertir en algo mortal, sobretodo si le quito la parte de plástico de la cabeza, así quedaría el fierro y me daría más posibilidades de salir con vida.

Voy a salir bien de esta, sé que puedo…No ´´voy´´ a salir de esta, saldré de esta situación cueste lo que cueste.

Respiro, para tranquilizar mi acelerado corazón, y comienzo a buscar una mochila y mi kit de medicina. Sera mejor que comience mi travesía para pedir ayuda, estoy segura que hay alguien más aquí pude escuchar, a lo lejos, unos disparos.

Finalmente encuentro lo que necesito, y con miedo en mi interior comienzo a sacar las cosas que puse para cubrir mi puerta, debo de encontrar a esa persona que hizo los disparos, si no lo encuentro, dejare de llamarme a mí misma Teresa Robins.

* * *

N.A: ¿Qué les pareció? Siempre me pregunte, como lo haría un niño pequeño para salir con vida en una situación como esta, siento que los niños, al ser más pequeños y tienen más imaginación que los adultos, poseen una mente más aguda y pueden crear muchas maneras para salir de los peligros.

En cuanto a Teresa, muchos se preguntaran porque hace preguntas sobre Bioquímica, esta pequeña, olvide mencionar, es un prodigio interesada en la medicina y ciencias en general.

¿Qué me dicen, debo continuar?...¿Quieren saber más sobre esta pequeña?...¿Me dejaran un Review?


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Los personajes de Resident Evil, no me pertenecen, solo la correspondiente historia junto a los OC.

* * *

Salgo de mi habitación lentamente mientras escucho el ligero sonido del cierre de la puerta, mis manos aprietan fuertemente el mango del paraguas, dispuesta a usarlo para cualquier cosa, no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, por lo cual debía de estar mucho más atenta de lo normal…Respiro hondo nuevamente para comenzar mi recorrido, los pequeños y a la vez ligeros pasitos que doy, casi no hacen sonido, creo que eso me beneficiaria, ya que tengo miedo y entre menos ruido haga, habría menos sonidos que me asusten y harán que grite….Si grito estoy perdida.

Los pasillos siguen estando oscuros, pero ahora que estaba mucho más tranquila, puedo distinguir gemidos de esas cosas, unos eran lejanos tal vez eran del primer piso, mientras los más cercanos que podía escuchar provenían de las habitaciones, anda a saber cómo comenzó este caos. A medida que seguía caminando, podía ver que el pasillo estaba lleno de sangre, las manos estaban en todas partes, quise mirar por las ventanas, pero la gran mayoría tenia tablas de madera, como si quisieran proteger todo o para que nadie mirara para aquí adentro.

Ya me aburrí por lo cual, me acerco a una de las puertas, nerviosamente abro , haciendo un sonido para finalmente adentrarme, cierro la puerta y comienzo a ver lo que hay adentro, unos jarrones en unos pedestales, las sillas estaban corridas y hay, sentado en una pared hay un cadáver, veo a su alrededor para buscar un arma, si ya me encontré con uno de esos monstruos, sinceramente creo que ese cadáver es uno de ellos, a su lado hay una carpeta, puedo distinguir el papel, debo de tener lo que hay adentro de esa carpeta.

Camino hacia el cadáver, nerviosa, me agacho para conseguir la carpeta, pero antes de que me diera cuenta esa cosa esta intentando morderme, no sé cómo lo hago pero con todas mis fuerzas lo empujo y me alejo, esa cosa se para, sus manos putrefactas intentan agarrarme, sujetando mi paraguas fuertemente miro a mi alrededor para buscar algo que me ayude, los jarrones me pueden ayudar un poco, por lo cual, aprovechando de que soy pequeña, lo golpeo en las piernas, haciéndolo caer. Corro para agarrar un jarrón, y una vez teniéndolo en mis manos, veo que esa cosa se arrastra para llegar a donde estoy, tiro el jarrón en su cabeza, rompiendo el objeto, pero esa cosa sigue moviéndose, me fijo en el pedestal donde saque el jarrón, por lo cual ya sé que hacer, me muevo rápidamente para quedar detrás del pedestal y con todas mis fuerzas lo muevo para que caiga en el cadáver, el pedestal que era totalmente blanco, ahora en la parte superior estaba manchado de sangre al igual que mis zapatos….Yo….Yo….Había matado a alguien….

Quedo un poco en shock, yo soy una asesina….Soy una asesina…Mate a alguien, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas quiero llorar, pero si lo hago, esas cosas me escucharan… Suelto mi paraguas y comienzo a limpiarme mis ojos con las manos, para quitar las lágrimas…No lloraría. No aun.

Me agacho y tomo mi paraguas, camino hacia donde está la carpeta y la tomo, respiro un poco y la abro para ver algunas notas musicales y unos escritos

´´Nuestros laboratorios están llenos de los virus, que hemos conseguido con los años, algunos como nosotros, como yo, queremos usarlos para fines médicos, podemos crear curas para grandes enfermedades como son el Cáncer o el SIDA, pero la gran mayoría de los científicos lo quieren usar para crear armas biológicas, es terrible lo que hace las ansias de poder de los seres humanos, por eso, he decidido cambiar la clave de los laboratorios donde están los virus, la melodía que tengo escrita ahora, es la que les daré a aquellos que quieren crear armas biológicas, la verdadera clave se las he dicho a todos los que queremos usarlos con fines médicos, es la canción que la pequeña Teresa estaba cantando cuando hubo el eclipse lunar´´

El papel con las notas musicales creaban la melodía de ´´Claro de Luna´´ de Beethoven, era un clásico del piano, fácil de aprender o memorizar…Mientras que la canción que yo cante esa vez se titula ´´Melodía Lunar ´´ no me acuerdo de que cultura era.

Tras leer las notas, las guardo en mi mochila, me levanto y miro en la mesa, fijándome por primera vez en las hierbas que hay en un masetero con unas flores amarillas, las reconozco, son unas achicorias amargas, sirven para purificar la sangre, sonrío para agarrarlas y guardarlas en mi mochila, ahora que recuerdo, en todo este lugar los maseteros tienen hierbas medicinales, según los científicos nunca esta demás tener medicinas naturales para investigar y curar enfermedades.

Sonrío feliz, si tengo suerte, podre encontrar más hierbas y hacer medicinas, sería muy emocionante poder utilizar el laboratorio.

Camino hacia la puerta y la abro para salir, es hora de que siga mi recorrido.

* * *

N,A: ¿Qué tal? Espero de que les allá gustado a todos. Teresa demuestra su ingenio derrotando a tu primer zombie, y a la vez muestra su conocimiento al reconocer hierbas medicinales.

Que me dicen ¿Me dejan un Review?


	3. Chapter 3

N.A: Los personajes de Resident Evil, no me pertenecen, solo la correspondiente historia junto a los OC.

* * *

Apenas salir de la habitación, el olor de putrefacción llega a mi nariz, tuve que poner mi mano entre mi boca y nariz, así por lo menos podía evitar ese terrible hedor de muerte y las ganas de vomitar que tuve, sin sacar la mano comencé a caminar otra vez por los oscuros pasillos, mis pasos hacían un eco, pero por lo menos este era reconfortante en comparación a los gemidos que, me ponían los pelos de puntas, escuchar, esto se parecía un poco a esas películas que me tenían prohibido ver porque según los científicos me darían pesadillas….Aunque creo que esto es peor de todos modos.

Tras caminar unos 10 minutos, lo más lento y silencioso que pude, pude llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, estas eran simples, no eran del estilo caracol que solo lograban eran marear, pero si eran viejas, por lo cual como ya había asumido desde que comencé a vivir aquí, eran ruidosas por lo cual esta lo más probable es que pudieran atraer a muchas de esas cosas, miro un poco la baranda de la escala, por lo cual una sonrisa se posa entre mis labios, ¿Por qué no? Los científicos no estaban y no podrían regañarme y no hay que olvidar de que esto es una situación entre la vida y la muerte, y entre quedarme aquí en el segundo piso sin hacer nada y esperar que esas criaturas me encontraran y mataran, prefiero bajar al primer piso, y buscar aunque sé que es una idea algo tonta, ayuda para seguir viviendo.

Camino hacia la baranda y con un pequeño salto, me siento en ella, es hora de bajar al primer piso, sin ningún miedo ni duda me comienzo a deslizar hasta que llego segura al primer piso, quería reírme porque realmente fue muy divertido pero, escucho gemidos algo amplios por lo cual debo de callarme y seguir mi ruta.

La primera parte de la mansión era amplia, grandes pilares de mármol blanco daban un aire sofisticado, lo cuales ahora estaban manchados de sangre y al parecer de órganos, creo, junto a las estatuas de distintas figuras de algunas leyendas, como Poseidón, Zeus, Atenas, en lo más alto del techo había una gran lámpara tipo araña con hermosas joyas, la puerta para entrar a mi hogar era de caoba y con distintos dibujos de animales, en cada parte uno de los pilares si uno observaba bien, podría encontrar en la parte de atrás, exactamente las que mostraban las paredes puertas, que te guiarían a distintos pasillos con mas habitaciones, no me acuerdo en cual exactamente, hay un piano, y en otro de los cuartos, no me acuerdo cual, se puede encontrar un jardín interior lleno de flores y una preciosa vista a la luna y al lago cercano de aquí. En general, a mí me gustaba mi hogar, lo encontraba único y hermoso a su inusual manera, pero ahora que estaba en estas circunstancias, me daba miedo porque no sabía si me encontraría con esos monstruos en las habitaciones o si había algo peor.

Con una respiración profunda comienzo a caminar, sin olvidar escuchar todo a mi alrededor, primero iría al primer pilar de mármol de la izquierda, si no mal recuerdo, en una de las habitaciones hay un mapa de los alrededores, eso podría servirme para escapar de aquí.

Al abrir la puerta que me llevaría a los primeros pasillos, tuve que saltar hacia atrás, una de esas cosas estaba caminando hacia la puerta, pero yo al abrirla pude darle una manera de salir, a diferencia de la primero cosa que me enfrente, este tenia sus manos al frente, sus gemidos eran claros, la carne putrefacta era muy notoria, junto a la enorme mordida en su caja torácica, en la cual se podía ver algunos de sus órganos, ese monstruo buscaba alimento, camino un poco más torpemente, intentando buscarme, por lo cual, entre el miedo y pánico que comenzaba a tener por este monstruo, logre derribarlo con mi paraguas, golpeándolo en las piernas, haciendo que callera con un enorme sonido, con eso me metería en problemas, con eso y no queriendo un poco repetir la experiencia de la cual yo ya venía saliendo, solo alcance a entrar a lo que serían los pasillos y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que entre, me acosté un poco en la puerta para dejarme caer silenciosamente, mi pequeña mano apretando fuertemente mi collar que descansaba en mi pecho, mi respiración esta irregular, debo de tranquilizarme, a pesar de que solo quiero llorar, siento como las lágrimas se comienzan a acumular en mis ojos, tengo miedo, quiero irme de aquí, quiero tener a mi tutor a mi lado, aunque lo más probable es que este muerto, quiero irme, estar en un lugar seguro donde esas cosas no estén.

Tras tranquilizar a mi corazón un poco, me paro y comienzo a caminar, en algunas puertas hay unas cosas que piden claves, que no se cuáles sean.

-Mira los cuadros y ve los pequeños detalles, muchas veces revelan cosas muy interesantes- alguien me dijo una vez.

Cerca de la primera puerta hay un cuadro lleno de polvo, parecía que no había sido limpiado durante meses, pero realmente, según tengo entendido, no lo habían limpiado desde hace una semana, aunque como está la mansión, parece poco creíble que hace unas horas este lugar rebosaba de vida, con la ayuda de mi paraguas suelto el cuadro y lo tomo, para limpiarlo un poco, con una respiración profunda lo soplo para quitar todo el polvo que tenia encima.

La imagen era una hermosa puesta de sol, los albatros y las gaviotas iban hacia el atardecer, las aguas se movían como el sol se ocultaba entre ellas, el cielo se teñía de color naranja, lavanda, ligeramente celeste y carmesí, los arboles daban la sensación de que se movían por el viento junto a dos niños que al igual que yo, observaba el maravilloso espectáculo.

Miro un poco los detalles, y eso serían los árboles, las olas, los niños y ambas aves, de lo primero había 4, de lo segundo se podían apreciar 9, el tercero eran 2 y por último la cantidad de aves volando eran 7….4927….¿Esa era la clave?.

Me acerco al aparato e introduzco la contraseña en ella, la máquina que tenía una luz roja paso a verde, al parecer…..Descubrí la forma de acceder.

Con temor y a la vez anticipación empujo la puerta para adentrarme al nuevo cuarto, sin saber, exactamente, con que me encontraría.

* * *

N.A: ¿Cómo están? Espero que les esté gustando esta historia, aquí está el tercer capítulo con la pequeña Teresa.

Sé que me cuesta un poco describir las cosas, pero espero que se entienda mi idea, a veces me dan mis taldos y no describo o escribo detalles importante .

Con una sonrisa pregunto ¿Me dejan un review? Eso me anima bastante para continuar.


End file.
